


barbaric yawp

by Sassywarlock29



Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Genre: DPS, Dead Poets Society - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Neil Perry - Freeform, Smut, Todd Anderson - Freeform, Todd Anderson/Neil Perry - Freeform, anderperry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:48:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27121357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassywarlock29/pseuds/Sassywarlock29
Summary: todd and neil finally confess their feelings to each other and things get steamy ;)
Relationships: Todd Anderson/Neil Perry
Comments: 1
Kudos: 86





	1. Chapter 1

Neil Perry held his breath as Mr. Keating, in an excited, encouraging yell, instructed Todd to give him a barbaric yawp. He knew Todd wasn’t the type to even speak out too loudly, he had no idea how he’d do the yawp but as he saw the teacher encouraging the young man before him, before he knew it, Todd gave out a surprisingly loud and scary yawp.   
He really thought that was the end of Todd’s misery but Mr. Keating just went on, provoking him further, asking him what he thought of a portrait that was hung from the class wall and he could see Todd shaking and struggling to breath as anxiety gripped his throat with its cold, dark hands. Todd was talking rapidly now and almost as loud as Mr. Keating.   
Neil wanted him to stop, he wanted to take Todd by the hand and drag him into their room, lock the door and pull him into his chest, letting him cry and breathe easier while he held him, ever so tightly, but cooing gently in his ear, stroking his brown, mouse-like hair.   
Mr. Keating now had his hand covering Todd’s eyes and his forehead almost touched the boy’s. A burning sensation enveloped Neil’s chest as he wanted nothing more than the man’s hands off of his roommate. He absolutely adored Mr. Keating, worshipped him even, there was no doubt in that, but whenever he saw anyone so much as even glance at his beautiful Todd for longer than necessary, no matter who, his entire self burned with a rage he hardly had any control over.   
Before long, Todd was reciting the lines of the poem he had been writing in their room, the day Neil had decided that he would pursue his passion regardless of what his father said or did. He had snatched the paper from Todd’s hands and in a frenzy read out a couple of lines as the boy chased after him, around the room, scarcely able to match his pace.   
Todd still had his eyes tightly shut and Mr. Keating was now seated on one of the front seats, listening to the beauty Todd had poured from his pen. He always knew Todd was genius but he had never expected such a great poetic likeness in him. When all was done, the class applauded for him as Mr. Keating said something along the lines of ‘Don’t you forget that’. Todd sat down back at his seat but not before looking back at Neil with an unspoken question swirling in his irises- did I make a fool of myself?  
Neil had wanted to smile widely at him and nod his head, to answer his question and to reassure him, like he did so often whenever Todd’s nerves were having the best of him, but this time was different. He was too awestruck to move and all he could think of were the lines Todd just delivered. He somehow managed to give him a thumbs up and a small smile and for the rest of the period, couldn’t help but periodically glance at Todd, to make sure he was there, to make sure he was real.  
“Mr. Perry I would like your critical comments on Mr. Anderson’s poem, do you have any?” Mr. Keating asked all of a sudden, breaking Neil’s stare away from the boy in the front rows.  
“O Captain, my Captain… Mr. Anderson… he, well, he talked about truth being a blanket that covers us but leaves our feet cold. I think it was very articulately portrayed and the imagery was flawless. I could almost feel my feet go cold inside my socks from the weight of all the truths I have been holding back, that some people should know about and from others it is better hidden.” Neil spoke.  
“That was deeply felt Mr. Perry! That is the greatest accomplishment of a poet- to be interpreted correctly and more importantly, personally.” Mr. Keating praised and smiled at Todd who turned back to look at Neil in the eyes and blushing profoundly as he found Neil staring back.   
As the students emptied the class, Mr. Keating stopped by Neil’s desk and laid a hand on his shoulder.   
“I think you shouldn’t keep a specific truth to yourself anymore,” he said smilingly.  
“Mr. Keating, I don’t understand- “  
“You know exactly what I am talking about, trust me nothing feels better than coming home to someone you yearn for.” He said and giving him a pat on the head, walked out of the class.  
Neil felt his heart beat that much faster as he considered Mr. Keating’s words. He had no idea how to do it but now that he had been given the impetus, he was finding it more difficult than ever to hold it back.   
“Are you coming?” he heard Todd ask from the door and he looked up. They had to go straight to their dorms after this since Literature happened to be the last class in the day for both of them.   
Without saying anything, Neil picked up his blazer, swung his bag on his shoulder and walked over to Todd. The boy had a curious yet nervous look in his eyes but remained silent as they walked down the hallway.  
“You really felt the poem was nice or you just made something up in your clever head to make me feel better?” Todd inquired.  
“I felt that it was exquisite. I never knew you could write so well or think so deep!” Neil complimented.   
“Well thank you. I have written some things previously but never made anything so public. I know you write too.”  
“sometimes, but I act more and I am not a poet. A playwright, yes. What gets you writing mostly?” Neil asked as they arrived at their room and he began unlocking it.  
“people, things, abstract concepts… it can be anything I feel something for.”  
“people, is it? Have you ever written anything for anyone?”   
“Yes.” Todd answered sheepishly as his ears turned red and they entered the room, dropping their bags on the floor. Neil sat down on Todd’s bed with him rolling his sleeves up till his elbow and loosening his tie.  
Todd’s breath caught in his throat as he watched Neil do the most trivial of things- kicking off his shoes, getting comfortable on his bed, and half-lying supported on his arm. Todd took care not touch him as he snuggled into the opposite corner of his bed, eyes trained on Neil, watching every move of his.   
“so, tell me, what sort of poems have you written for people and who has been fortunate enough to be an… inspiration for one of your poems?” Neil asked, continuing their conversation from the hallway.   
Todd really didn’t want to talk about it but he saw no escape and Neil was nothing if not determined. He took a deep breath in and realizing he was walking on eggshells here, chose his words with great caution.   
“I… have written poems full of… admiration and… praises. They have talked about all that the subject of my poem makes me feel. As for who the specific person is, I think that’s a bit personal.”   
Neil sat up now and moved closer to him so much so that if Todd reached his hand out even a little bit, he could cup Neil’s face or ruffle his hair.   
“I have seen a ton of lads, but none quite so charming,  
His gaze doesn’t feel like a weight, why isn’t it alarming?   
I have yearned a thousand moments, for his hands and his lips,  
He lies every night within an arm’s reach, someday I’ll feel him with my fingertips-“Neil began reciting but was cut off by Todd’s hand covering his mouth.  
“where the hell did you get that?” Todd asked, his body shaking as he felt a strange heat engulfing his body and he knew he was painted scarlet all over.   
Neil encircled his slender wrist and removing his hand from his mouth, but never letting go of it, said, “Don’t throw your papers with mine the next time.” He said and winked.   
Todd wished he could just mingle with the air and dissolve in it like mist. It was most embarrassing for him to have Neil read that poem which talked about his carnal desires, something he had never expressed to anyone.  
“I have a good guess about the subject of this beautiful, later turned erotic piece.” Neil continued, smirk never leaving his face. He slid his hand down from Todd’s wrist and entwined their fingers as Todd started breathing heavier.  
Neil pulled at Todd’s tie with his other hand so that he was now within centimeters of Neil’s face.  
“Am I your muse?” he whispered.  
Todd could just gulp as his brain, like always, had rejected all requests of cooperation. He had no control over himself as he surrendered all of him to the boy in front of him by whispering a soft, “Yes.”  
He watched Neil smile as he looked down at his lips and back up into his eyes.  
“well you can end your yearning, Anderson, you have the chance. Oh, and bonus, you could have kissed me the day you walked into this room and I would have gladly kissed you back.”   
That did it for Todd as he closed the distance between them and pressed his lips to Neil’s. He had never felt more liberated yet chained in his entire life. He finally had the liberty to touch Neil like he wanted to, to write to him love letters and drown himself in the abyss of his affections, but he was chained, he knew, from ever kissing him on the sidewalks, from holding his hand under the table in classes, from feeding him at the breakfast tables and during the meetings of the dead poets society, reading filthy poems into his ear in a corner while others read and laughed and sang.  
He didn’t realize when he was pulled into Neil’s lap and his blazer was removed, all he could think about was how infinitely more beautiful Neil was from this close, how his lips were the softest things he had ever touched, how he tasted of apples and cigarettes and how right it felt.   
“how could you possibly be into someone like me?” Todd asked, his brow furrowed as Neil pulled away from him.   
He took one of Todd’s hands and without ever breaking eye contact, placed it gently on his clothed crotch.   
Todd could feel Neil’s strained pants as he took the liberty to hold him and run a thumb up and down his front.   
“Do you still doubt it?” Neil asked chuckling.  
“Not a chance.” Todd said and reattached their lips.


	2. Chapter 2

Todd felt Neil’s tongue slide into his mouth and he couldn’t help but wonder how he had gone that long without kissing this boy. Neil slowly started unbuttoning Todd’s shirt, their lips never pulling away from each other.   
“I… I have never done anything like it before. Forget it, you are even the first person I’ve ever kissed.” Todd confessed in a whisper and he felt Neil go absolutely still.   
“I’m sorry, does it upset you, did I say something wrong?” Todd asked panicking when he saw that Neil had been completely silent with regards to his confession.  
“My dear boy, why didn’t you tell me that earlier, I would have made your first kiss so much more special, something you’d remember with pleasure for the rest of your life! And don’t get my silence wrong, I was just… awestruck, I am so fucking honored to be your first kiss, really.”   
“I am glad it was you; I wouldn’t have wanted it otherwise and it is special enough already, trust me.”   
“I do, I always will.” Neil replied softly before kissing Todd under the ear and the smaller boy got goosebumps all over.   
Neil gently laid Todd down on the bed and put his own legs on either side of Todd’s waist. He undid the button on his school shirt and felt the other boy’s eyes glued to him as he made a show out of it. Todd, feeling brave, touched the pads of his fingers to Neil’s torso and savored in the feeling of the hard muscle but with supple skin on there.  
Neil smiled down at him and leant down to kiss his lips yet again, biting the lower one gently this time and feeling all the more turned on when that elicited a low moan from his roommate. He started kissing Todd’s neck while finally placing his hand on his crotch and palming it slowly yet firmly, letting the boy get used to these novel sensations, adjusting in his own time.  
“You can always tell me to stop, I hope you know that.” Neil whispered hoarsely in his ear.  
Todd only rocked his hips further into his hand at that and shook his head.  
“Don’t stop please and God can you … I don’t know, go faster? I can’t... I don’t know what to say or do, I’m sorry.” Todd said, his breathing heavy as he looked into Neil’s eyes with his lust-filled blue ones.  
“There’s nothing to be sorry for, let me take care of you, don’t worry about doing the right things, you’re going great already. Just tell me if you feel uncomfortable at any point, yeah?”   
Todd just nodded in reply as Neil started working his hand faster, all the while kissing and nipping at Todd’s collarbone, definitely leaving his marks.  
“Can I take these off of you? You don’t want to soil them.” Neil said, gesturing to Todd’s pants.  
“yeah, just a minute.” Todd started unbuckling his belt but Neil pried his hands away and held them at his sides.  
“Let me take care of you tonight.” He repeated himself, smiling down at him as his hands made their way to the buckle of his belt and in no time, Todd lay completely naked beneath him. He took a step back, admiring him and wondering how Todd was so much better than what Neil had fantasized him to be.  
“You’re so handsome.” Neil complimented and watched Todd turn scarlet for the thousandth time that evening as he blushed.   
“I want to see all of you too.”   
“Certainly.” Neil said and smirking, he discarded all his clothing off and this time settled between Todd’s legs, parting them with his knee.   
Todd gasped when he felt Neil hold him in his hand and stroking him at a moderate pace. He could feel Neil’s erection against his thigh as well and Neil was gently rocking his hips against Todd’s, seeking friction.   
Todd closed his hand around Neil’s member and touched him like he used to touch himself so often, imagining it was Neil doing it for him, in the dark of the night, bringing himself closer to release. He heard Neil grunt his name as the taller boy’s hand started working faster on Todd’s shaft, making his eyes roll back. He could feel warmth pooling in his stomach and he knew he wouldn’t last long if they continued.  
“Neil.” He managed to pant out as they pleasured each other.  
“Mhm?”  
“I’m close…” Todd breathed out and heard Neil groan again as he gently bit into his shoulder blades.  
Todd felt it was impossible for him to be turned on even more but the stinging sensation from Neil’s little bite on his shoulder had proven him wrong and he came, burying his head in the crook of Neil’s neck, trying to muffle his moans of pleasure and shortly after Neil followed.   
The boys lay side by side, facing each other, panting lightly as they cleaned themselves up with tissues from the bedstand.  
Neil moved Todd’s hair from his face and smiled at him like sunflowers smile at the sun.   
“Do you want to go further?” Todd asked seriously.  
“I have no problem with that, but can you? I don’t want you to pressure yourself into doing something that you come to regret. I have known you to be a people pleaser and I am positive you might be saying this or considering doing this because you want to make me happy.”   
“Why do you always have to be so right? You see through me and realize things about me I don’t even realize myself.” Todd spoke, a small smile decorating his face.  
“Then I think I’m right when I say you like to be bitten. By me.” Neil replied smirking.  
Todd just blushed yet again and looked away. Neil pulled Todd into his chest and he snuggled into the warm body of his roommate, tracing patterns with his finger on Neil’s chest.   
“There’s no shame in liking certain things sexually. We all have something we fancy.” He whispered into Todd’s hair.   
“What do you fancy?” Todd asked, looking up at him.  
“Honestly, I like teasing my partner and bringing them to their edge, being merciless in it and then finally giving them what they had been asking for, yearning for. It gives me strange thrills- being a provider but making the reward well earned.” Neil replied, laying his soul bare.  
Todd leaned up and placed a chaste kiss on Neil’s lips but didn’t pull away and let his own linger there.   
“I think I am quite patient, let’s see if you can bring me to edge.” Todd whispered against his lips.  
“Challenge accepted, look out for a boner during classes tomorrow.”   
Saying thus, they kissed again and Todd had never wanted to stop time more.   
Chapter 3  
They had slept the night together in Todd’s bed and Todd could proclaim it to the world that he had never slept better in his life. As he stretched a bit while still being in Neil’s arms, he felt the other boy’s morning wood poke his behind.   
He blushed, remembering all that they had done the previous night and Neil’s challenge to him for the day.   
“Morning, my sapphire.” Neil grumbled groggily into Todd’s ear before kissing the back of his neck.


End file.
